looking for you in the skyparadise of light and shadow
by vocaloid-otaku1
Summary: this is about the two music video's looking for you in the sky Len kagamine and paradise of light and shadow rin/len kagamine. i didnt make up the story its just based upon the music videos, and i added the last part because they arent done making it yet.


_**Paradise of **__**Light **__**and **__**Shadow**_

**Once upon a time there was a happy young mother who had two twin babies one was a girl named Rin, and the other was a boy, named Len. The mother lived in a large palace, and out of jealousy she was taken away and killed by the evil queen named Miku. Miku had little to no power at all, so by taking the ruler and her twins she would be the next person to lead the castle. The twins were then separated Rin was taken to a dungeon that was the home of a dragon who kept her captive in his dungeon. While Len was thrown out of the castle. Now grown up the twin Len finds a necklace that looked all but too familiar to him. He realized where it came from and whose it was. He was now on a quest to find his missing twin with only a music note necklace and Rin's singing voice to guide him. On his quest he finds others who have nothing to lose and are willing to help find her with him. After saving them from their palaces and where they are from they travel together. They go on a long journey threw other kingdoms and small villages, and many hard cold nights. When they have finally made it to their destination they have to fight a hard battle to make their way into the palace. But Rin's singing voice keeps them going, until they have to face the evil queen Miku. Rin's voice keeps them alive for a while but soon all of their dead bodies lay upon the ground. All hope was lost, the young twin laid upon the ground, about to die looking up at the beautiful queen. In the silence of death he hears Rin's voice again. He opens his eyes and jumps up, still weak but strong enough to fight. He fought to Rin's lovely melody, deep within the ground. That gave him the strength and courage to stand back up and fight among the dead bodies that lay upon the ground. He stood up to face the evil queen again. She turned around shocked, she threw her powerful magic towards him. Len runs around the beams, he then breaks the mask on Miku's face that covers up who she really is. he passes by her and runs down the long hallway towards the dungeon. Rin's voice is the only thing that can keep Miku from getting old. Her voice keeps her alive and healthy. She kept Rin in the dragon's cell only to benefit her self. She realized that it was wrong, with that said and done Miku let Len pass without stopping him. He runs down the hall desperate to get to his sister. He hears her voice singing to him ****"i pray to protect the bright world." ****She sings,**

**He sings back with all his might****"I fight to put an end."**

"**Where everyone can smile. a song of hope of light to tomorrow. Give my life to it I sing vigorously. Let my voice float with wind till I die…" ****Rin sings. He then sings back his song to her.**

"**I saw you cry alone. A song of despair of shadow to bury the past. Your existence stolen from me, your voice ceases. I sing for the never ending rain until I die..." **

**They sing their songs together until they reach each other. **

"**I pray to protect the bright world."**

"**I fight to put an end."**

"**Where everyone can smile."**

"**I saw you cry alone."**

"**A song of hope of light to tomorrow."**

"**A song of despair of shadow to bury the past." **

"**Give my life to it I sing vigorously."**

"**Your existence stolen from me, your voice ceases."**

"**Let my voice float with the wind until I die…"**

"**I sing for the never ending rain until I die…"**

"**We have found each other."**

"**I won't let any darkness touch you."**

"**I will stay by your side forever." **

"**Now**** that ****we**** have ****found**** each ****other"**

**He finally reaches her, now holding her safely in his arms. Tears stream down her face as she holds on to him. The ones who had lost their lives were always cherished and the twins sang till their hearts content for the dead and the kingdom till they passed, just like they promised each other. The twins were reunited and they were never separated from each other.**

**"****私の愛、私は時間の終わりまで私はあなたに私の約束を守るし、私はあなたと一緒に歌い続ける強くなるでしょう。私は常に時間の終わりまであなたと一緒になります****..." **

**"****私の愛は、何も今、私たちを引き離すことはできません。してください我々は彼らのためにできる最善のことは、ライブで死者のために泣かないで、私たちは今一緒にいる私は常に時間の終わりまであなたと一緒になります****..."**

**"My love, nothing can separate us now. Please don't cry for the dead the best we can do for them is live on, we are together now. I will always be with you till the end of time..."**

**"My love, I will be strong till the end of time I will keep my promise to you and I will keep on singing with you. I will always be with you till the end of time..."**

_**Story/Song: Paradise of Light and Shadow **_

_**Vocals:**__** Len and Rin Kagamine **_

_**Dialogue: Miku Hatsune**_

_**Author: Leah Roenspies**_


End file.
